Performance improvement in wireless communication systems may be achieved if the channel charactersitics are known by the transmitter, or source, of a wireless communication signal. Conventional techniques for providing the transmitter with information associated with such channel characteristics suffer many implementation-centric limitations, which limit their practicality. An improved apparatus, methods and associated data structures overcoming at least is one of these practical limitations is provided in the disclosure, below.